He's Famous, She's Not
by Aria Ride
Summary: Fang. A famous singer in his band, The Flock. Max. A normal girl. But here's a twist, their best friends. Since KINDERGARTEN. But when the band gets 1 entire summer off, Fang and Max do a lot of catching up. Which fortunately, a spark ignites between them. FAX! Rated T becuase, guess what? im paranoid :D
1. Chapter 1

He's Famous, She's Not

Chapter 1- One Summer!

Fang

**Here's the bad thing about being famous, **you never get to spend time with your family, right when you turn big, BAM! Nothing will ever turn back to the way you were used to. Like you can't eat ice scream with your girlfriend in peace, as in your bombarded by paparazzi 24/7. You can't go to a super market, without the tabloids making up some stupid shit. Like seriously? GET A LIFE!

So here I am today, driving to the studio because my manager had called a meeting.

Great.

I pull in and park. I walk in and greeted the recognizable faces. Like Emma, the receptionist at the front desk, Whelsh the doorman, but he never gets the door, because we're all family. Oh and Jorge the janitor.

"Yo Jorge"

"Morning Fang, another meeting or recording?" he asked.

"Meeting" I said walking into the elevator.

I pushed the button to the 11th floor.

**~[*]~**

**As I walked into the room, the band was just **on the couch in tank tops, and the classic boy skinny jeans with Nikes.

I then made my way, and took my favorite spot on the couch.

"So, Dyl, what's the plan?"

"Ok, guys I know how you guys have been exaughsted the past year, so since its summer, you guys are getting the entire vacation off!"

"God I have to call my family" Gazzy our bass player said.

"OMG! I have to call ELLA!" Nudge, the guitar player said.

"I got to make plans dude" Iggy our drummer said.

"I got to make plans with Max." I said.

I then got my phone and dialed her number.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Fang?" she asked.

"MAX! I have great news" I said smiling.

**Whatcha think? Eh? EH?**

**It's the first chapter; of course I'm going to leave it off like this.**

**Not to be mean or anything, that would be terrible.**

**Anyways, you guys know how I roll when it comes to these,**

**10 reviews= New Chapter!**

**- Aria Ride**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chappie guys! Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Chu all should know who owns Maximum Ride, not me of course XD**

Chapter 2- Wal-Mart and Souvenirs

Max

**Finally, I get to see my best friend, **longer than what I'm used to. I mean, I know he's busy, but I sometimes get lonely.

But the news he just told me caught me off guard. Like here I am minding my own bidness **(AN: my version of saying business…) **on my living room couch watching re- runs of The Big Bang Theory and then BAM! He has one entire summer off? I mean, finally, FINALLY, we get to spend some quality time together.

"WHAT?!"

"Yea, we finally get to that water park we haven't been to in like what? 13 years?"

"Yea I know." I had a full on big grin on my face from ear to ear.

"Well, since I come back tonight, we can drive to Florida at, how about 6 am tomorrow?"

"Perfect." I said.

"Kay, be packed alright?"

"Mkay." I said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Max."

"See you tomorrow Fangles" I hung up quickly knowing he hated that nickname. It always made me smile to see the expression. It was funny in a way.

I then ran upstairs of my apartment and burst into my room.

Hmmm… What to pack?

I then grabbed my purple suitcase from under my bed and zipped it open. Since it's only what? 3 o'clock? I went to Wal-Mart and got some things. Like portable stuff; deodorant, shampoo (bought a lot of those since they're so small) err, woman things etc...

ANWAYS, after I had got what I needed I made my way towards the cashiers. And guess what, they were all really long. Crap -.-

I got in what seemed to be the shortest line.

Big mistake.

The lady who's paying now has like 3 carts full.

And the person in front of me has a cart full.

SERIOUSLY?!

Well, at least there are these magazines to pass the time.

**~[*]~**

Fang

**The fact of having your flight delayed is one thing, **but having it three hours pushed behind is another. Like seriously, its 6 o' clock and now i'm going to be leaving at 9? _Thank god I packed before I got here. _

Well since i'm coming from California to New York, then take away the three…

I'll be over there by 6. Since, you know the different time zones and all.

Anyways, since have 3 hours to spare in this wonderful world of Aportness, might as well go bye Max those souvenirs I promised over the years…

_-SEVERAL MINUTES OF BUYING LATER :D-_

Ok.

Keychain. CHECK!

Hand bag. CHECK!

T Shirt. CHECK!

Magazine. CHECK!

Justin Bieber bobble head. EW BUT CHECK!

Ok, I know it was last minute, but I still have like what? 20 minutes to spare. I should totally get an award for this.

I made my way back to the gate and put the stuff in my carry on. I then got in and took my FIRST CLASS seat on the plane. _First class, one of the many perks of being famous._

Now, ill leave at here. For now at least, because I bet you guys don't want to be here with me on this boring flight right?

Exactly.

**~[*]~**

Max

**FINALLY! I'm out of Wal-Mart, **that guys took forever trying to get his card working.

I made my way out and noticed it was already dark out. Wow.

I made my way to my car and loaded everything. I then got it and checked the time.

9 'o clock!

I was supposed to be in bed and packed by now! Damn!

I rushed past traffic and got home in less than 30 minutes.

I packed everything and was in bed by 10.

I closed my eyes and just thought about how finally, FINALLY, ill get my best friend back.

**So, whatcha think? **

**Please tell me, I like didn't get any reviews for the last chapter Q~Q**

**That really hurt guys. D:**

**But, since I like writing for my enjoyment and to the enjoyment of others, please review, for me at least :D**

**10 reviews= New Chapter**

**- Aria Ride**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys haven't updated this story yet, so here's the new chapter! Enjoy :D**

Max

**Beep, beep, beep. God dammit, its like 5 right now, why am I waking up? **

"Max? Maaaaax? MAX!" whose voice is that? And why is it whispering?

"MAX?!" he shouted.

I then opened my eyes and bumped heads with mysterious said stranger.

I look at said stranger and we locked eyes. I immediately knew who it was. Fang.

"Idiot why are you here so early in the morning?" I asked.

"Well I came to wake you up."

"I see that, but why so early?"

"Knowing you probably stayed up late and wouldn't wake up till late next morning." He said.

A realization had struck me and I scooted back and got my blanket to cover myself.

"One question," I said holding one fingers up.

"How'd you get it in?"

The other realization was that he's standing in front of me and in wearing a tight tank top with no bra. That's not good when it comes to guys his age.

"Max, I know where you keep the spare key, in the flower pot remember?"

I just stared at him dumbfounded. He actually remembered. But hasn't been here in a while…

"Anyways, hurry up and get ready, we leave in 30 minutes." He said and walked out.

Awkward…

I then dragged myself up and walked to my bathroom. I stripped and walked in.

As I felt the heat of the water rush against me, I had some thoughts.

_I didn't quite see his face clearly…_

_Is he still the same…_

_Hopefully, this will be a vacation to hit the albums… _**(AN: That sounds so cliché)**

To all you guys who are lost in text, let me tell you a little bit about me and Fang's history.

_Fang and I have had a very rocky relationship. But it was all good. And we've stayed in touch._

_Back in High School, right before he was becoming big, I was having my 18__th__ Birthday Party soon. So the day of the party, everybody had showed up, except him. I had never been more crushed in my life. Even though he sent me a present, I still forgave him. _

_When I was turning 21, guess what he did? He kidnapped me, tied me up, blindfolded me, and threw me into the trunk. That was weird but knowing Fang it was something exciting._

_After for what seemed like 20 minutes the car stops and he pulls me out._

"_Really Fang? Was the kidnapping necessary?"_

"_Of course, might as well make your birthday with a little excitement right?" _

"_Whatever."_

_He took me in what seemed like a dark building because the light against my eyes had darkened._

"_Uh, did it get darker?" ok, I was freaked out by now._

"_Yea"_

_He then set me down and counted to 3. He took off my blind fold and standing in front me was the band, which I've come to be acquainted with, with sashes that said 'Happy Birthday Max', and I just stood there smiling like an idiot._

_Then Fang walked in front of me and started to sing happy birthday in his rock band version. _

_When he finished he had me sing the last four words, you know "Happy Birthday to you!" those words. He said I sounded great but I said I would never make it big in the music world blah, blah, blah…_

Anyways, back to topic, I really need to work on this, ok um, right ok after my shower, I had gotten dressed into something comfortable. Like a hoddie, skinny sweatpants (they were somewhat losses so they kind of hung), Nike sandals, and I just put my hair up in a messy bun. It's like 5:30, not in the mood to dress up.

I dragged myself down the stairs and, luckily threw myself on the couch with such precision.

"Max, eat something before we go because we'll barely make any stops."

"Cant…to…lazy…cant…get…up." I mumbled.

He picked me up and sat me on the counter. I just hung myself there falling asleep minute my minute.

He probably gave up because he sighed.

"Fine you win." He then, I think he picked up the keys. Suddenly, I felt like I was on a cloud, for a fact I wasn't on the counter again.

Having this feeling of being weightless had me falling into a deep sleep.

**~[*]~**

Fang

**God dam, I hate how she always gets her way. I mean, really, you couldn't get yourself **into the dam car by yourself? Not to be offensive but, she weighs a lot.

As I struggled to get Max to the car, via carrying her of course, my leg started to cramp.

Great.

"Shit, shit, shit" I mumbled. My leg was just about to give out when I put her in safely.

Thank god.

I then went back inside got her luggage and 2 pillows and a Winnie the Pooh blanket. **(AN: I actually have this blanket guys, no lie XD) **

I put the pillows behind her to make her comfortable, put the seat back, and draped the blanket over her. I then carefully put her luggage in, careful not to hit my acoustic.

I then got in the driver's seat, and the long commute from New York to California has just begun.

**~[*]~**

"Max…Maaaaax… MAX!" she jolted awake. Even though she closed her eyes and lay back down, she was still fully and very much AWAKE.

Finally.

"Maxie, come on right now were in North Carolina, but its 2 in the morning and i'm really tired. Wanna stop at a motel to take a break for the day?" I asked.

"Yeasurewhatever." She said.

That's nice. -.-

I pulled into the nearest motel. _Motel 20 _**(AN: made that up… don't sue if it actually exitists)**

She finally got up and managed to get the luggage out and wait in the lobby while I checked us in.

"Room for 2 please."

"Sorry sir, but all the rooms tonight with 2 separate beds are full, may I suggest a room with 1 bed but bigger than the average 1 bed?" Desk person said.

"Uh, yea sure how much?"

"$1,500."

Wow.

I mean, I know i'm famous and we all 'famous' people are rich, that kind of money still surprises the majority of us.

I paid said desk person and then went to help Max.

"Room 305." I said.

She nodded and we made our way to the elevator. When we got to our floor, third floor, we had found the room.

We got all the luggage out, her one and I two, and then I opened the door.

The room was surprisingly, not that bad actually, with a good sized bed, mini kitchen, sofa, and a good TV.

We brought them in and I laid my guitar on the couch while Max headed for the bedroom. I followed her in so that I can change.

"Uh, why is there only one bed?" she asked.

"All the rooms for 2 were taken."

"So we have to share?"

I nodded in response. I then stripped my shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I sleep shirtless."

"Oh ok."

I then grabbed a pair of pajama pants from my luggage. I stripped my pants and put them on.

"Fang, did you just take your pants off in front of me?" she asked.

"Ya."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm wearing boxers, it's not like you saw anything. And besides, remember my 16 birthday?"

_I was chasing her. I am so going to kill that obnoxious, crazy, cool lightheaded bonehead. Max is so going to get it. I mean, why would she pull my pants down in the middle of my song?_

"_Try and catch me Fang" she said in a sing song voice. I was running out of breath, fast._

_She was laughing, which unfortunately started to make me laugh, which then turns this into a friendly best friend and best friend chase. I started smile. Only she had that effect on me. _

_I noticed that she was slowing down. Perfect, my chance to take charge. I picked up the pace and I jumped. BAM! I talked her, me on top and her laughing under me._

_I started to laugh. I then lifted myself leaving my arms outstretched on both sides of Max, she's not going anywhere, and she's going to pay. I used my leg to keep her in place._

"_Get off me Fang." She said frustatrated. _

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I'm older and because everyone, including you saw my boxers."_

"_So?"_

_I leaned in, our noses barely touching._

_I then whispered._

"_So, you're going to pay." A smirk outlining my face._

"_I don't think so." She then kneed me in my beloved manhood. I hissed, the excruciating pain was just unbearable. I was in a ball trying not to yelp. She really hit 'em hard._

_My mind when she did it: :O_

_My mind when I felt the pain: XO_

"Yea I remember that day. Good memories." She said laughing.

"Yea for you, I had to put an Ice Pack on it for 3 days."

"Even better." She said winking. Ha-ha -.-

"Ill go to bed in 20. You get some rest."

She nodded understanding.

I grabbed my guitar and sat on the couch. Every time before bed, ill play some notes, chords, and or finish songs. This time, it's a song.

Even though this song is pretty pointless, with no meaning one what so ever, it's still a song.

After my little music session, I headed toward the bedroom. When I opened the door, I saw Max dead asleep. I carefully got in bed, careful not to disturb her. I got the blanket and draped it over ourselves.

Night Max.

**~[*]~**

Max

I woke up feeling warm. I blinked open my eyes, and saw an arm around my torso. Wait, what?

I looked down, and saw tan. I made my way up and the arm led to Fang. My eyes widened.

Crap.

I turned around slowly. I was face- to- face with him now. Err, awkward much?

I tried to wake him up, but he just didn't. I turned around again and just waited.

And I waited.

And I waited.

I checked the time. 12 o'clock?!

Seriously dude, I didn't think you stayed up that late just to wake up at like what, maybe 1 in the afternoon now.

It got to a point where I fell asleep again.

It was probably because of the warmth I felt when i'm in Fang's arms.

**~[*]~**

I woke up the car. That's strange, I could've sworn, I was in bed, with err, Fang.

"Good afternoon, Sprinkles." noticing I had woken up, Fang had greeted me.

"Same to you frootloop."

"Well, we're less than 5 hours away from Florida, so sit tight."

I nodded. Then silence over took us.

To break the silence, I turned on the radio. And guess whose song came on.

Fang's.

Small world, isn't it.

He realized it and smirked.

Then he started to sing.

**(AN: Therapy by All Time Low. Love them o.o)**

_My ship went down, in a sea of sound.  
When I woke up alone I had everything;  
A handful of moments, I wished I could change,  
And a tongue like a nightmare, that cut like a blade.  
In a city of fools, I was careful and cool,  
But they tore me apart, like a hurricane.  
A handful of moments, I wished I could change,  
But I was carried away._

He had a smirk on his face and looked at me.__

Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
But I'm smiling at everything.  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me,  
And you can keep all your misery.

My lungs gave out, as I faced the crowd.  
I think that keeping this up could be dangerous.  
I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone,  
And the experts say I'm delirious.

Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
But I'm smiling at everything.  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me,  
You can take back your misery.

Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to.  
They're better off without you. 

_Arrogant boy, cause a scene like you're supposed to.  
They'll fall asleep without you.  
You're lucky if your memory remains._

Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
But I'm smiling at everything.  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me,  
You can take back your misery.

Therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
But I'm smiling at everything.  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me,  
You can choke on your misery.

"OK, that was Sinned & Overrated with their new single, Therapy. Stay tuned for the Awkward Moment of the Day." **(AN: I made that name up. That's copyright, so if you use it, you will be sued. Jk but still, don't steal it D:)**

He then shut it off.

"So? Whatcha think?" he asked.

"That was just amazing." It truly was.

He smiled his oh so rare smile of his. Pearly whites and all.

**~[*]~**

"Max, look." He shook me awake.

"Wha-?" I speech was slurred.

"Where here, look." I look out the window and see the State Sign. _'Welcome to Florida. The Sunshine State."_

I smiled instantly. Thank god.

"We made it." I said looking at Fang.

"Yes, we did."

We then just smile and smile, looking at each other.

Ladies and Gentlemen, The Summer of Hecticness hasn't even begun yet.

**So, SUPER LONG CHAPPIE! **

**It took me forever to get this put together D:**

**But anyways, i'm hungreh (~*-*)~**

**Check out my other one alsooo : I Never Knew :D**

**10 Reviews = New chapter**

**- Aria Ride**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the league of absence. I promise to try to be consistent with these things, but no guarantee. Well here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **_I own a pair of typing fast fingers. Not Maximum Ride._

Chapter 4- Water Park Flash

Fang

**I woke up to find feet in my face. **_**What the? **_I opened my eyes to get a better picture of whose feet it was. I trailed down the leg and saw that I was Max's. _That's sort of a relief. I think._

So Max was a turbulent sleeper? Blackmail worthy. I slapped her feet away from my face, and Max- kind of- rolled onto the floor. Oppsies?

She got up and glared at me. "What the hell Fang? You just don't kick a girl off a bed!" oh god she's going to make my ears bleed. She just kept going and going about how much the fall hurt her, I should treat girls right, blah, blah, blah.

She stopped for a sec, and I thought she was done, but I spoke too soon, and then she continued. Oh god she's turn into _Nudge._

I talked her to the ground. My face neared her face, and guess what I did? I told her to shut up. I then got up and crawled back into bed. Finally peace and qui- _AHH! I yelped._

I was shocked, from the fact that Max had flipped the bed, and sat on it, leaving me barely able to breathe. I thrashed, and kicked, wailed, and screamed, but she would get off of me. I pretended to be _dead. _I know it sounds cruel, but I will be dead unless she gets off of me. I think she noticed my unmoving body because I instantly felt the weight ease. She got the bed and put it back on the bed frame. She I got up, stealthily, quietly, and got behind Max, while she was fixing it. When she was done she turned around and I talked her to the bed. Revenge is always my number two priority.

"Get off of me Fang" she said through ground teeth. She was mad. "No." I was finding enjoyment in this. It's kind of funny. We had a staring contest for what seemed like 5 hours, but in reality 3 minutes when Max finally broke down and did something she hasn't done in like 4 years. She kneed me where the suns don't shine. And this time the pain could've had me crying. She pushed me off of her and grabbed my head by the hair and made me look at her. Someone's not a morning person.

"Never play dead _again_, and never get on top of me like that either." She let go of my head, me still holding myself, praying that I can still have kids someday.

After the pain eased, I got up and found Max making bacon. Oh my god, BACON?! SHE'S MAKING BACON! First time bro.

"Wow Max, you're making breakfast. Since when did you learn to make breakfast?" I've never seen her cook in my entire life.

"Well, after you left, my mom had made me take cooking classes. She wanted me to learn because something had happened." She was looking sad, almost depressed when she said that last thing. I was looking intently at her, trying to make out the reason, but I couldn't get it. But me, being the oh so patient one, just bluntly asked her. She tensed right then and there, and I instantly regretted my words.

"She left Fang; she got up, and left me home at 19. To this day, I don't know where she, nor do I want to. It made me realize that all I need is the cookie jar back at my place." A smirk playing on her face, of course.

**~[*]~**

"**HEY MAX, WANNA GO TO RAPIDS?!" **we had been here for 29 hours, and we haven't done anything. = 3=

"SURE!" Yes! We get to do something. I got up and ran into the bedroom, dragged my suitcase out from the closet, while Max, dragged hers from under the bed. We took it out at the same time – I noticed that she had a bikini- and we looked at each other. We had the same thought in our heads. It was like in those stupid, cheesy, Japanese ninja fights when two black lines block your entire head instead of your eyes, something like that. We eyed each other for a few more seconds and we raced to the bathroom. She tripped me, I tripped her, she pulled my shirt, and I pulled her shirt, until finally she kicked the back of my knee, sending me to floor and her into the bathroom first. Crap.

Right when I got up and charged for the door she quickly shut it, me basically slamming my face into it. Once I re composed myself, I banged on the door 3 times and told her she had 10 minutes. I sat on the couch and grabbed my guitar from the stand beside it. I worked a couple of chords to pass the time. When it was FINALLY my turn, she took like 11 minutes in there instead of 10, I took my shower. When I was done, I put on a pair of boxers **(AN: = w=) **and slipped on my swim trucks. Guess what color they were? Black you say? No, its grey this time fellow stalkers who have chosen to read my life story!

As Max was packing a bag full of her and my clothes, I waited on the couch putting my guitar back. When she came out she probably didn't notice, but she was just in her swim suit, to which, mind you she doesn't usually wear, was a bikini. A red one in fact, which looked really . . . _hot _on her, as much as that burns on my tongue. I stared at her, and stared, and stared, and stared. Why did I notice before?

**~[*]~**

**When she finally put on a shirt and jean shorts**, _crud_, we left and I drove. Unfortunately, the drive was two hours from where we were staying at, Kendall. After the drive, we made it by 12 in the afternoon. "Um, Fang, why is empty?" Good question, good question. "I called ahead and requested that they close it down to the public so that it's just a you and I day, like the old times." I smiled, well it felt like a smile, and we walked to the biggest ride here, Big Thunder.

We raced to see who get there first. The stairs we passed on because they were a lot of them.

After our long climb, we made it and the guy, Larry apparently, put a floaty thingy of four and me and Max sat across from each other, me grabbing her hands.

"Ok, since its just you two, ima make this quick. You either scream or stay quiet. Try not to fall off 'kay?" thanks for the warning I guess?

We then went in, darkness taking over our sight. We then started to scream when the floaty picked up speed, and me and Max possibly getting hit in the head since the tunnel wasn't too roomy when we turned a little.

As we went further into the tunnel, I saw a little beam of light. _This is the cool part. _I thought.

As we finally left the darkness, we were greeted with a big funnel of awesomeness. We were laughing and smiling the entire we were riding the funnel. As the ride was finishing I looked and Max and she had a look of longing. I got her attention, "I really missed spending time with you too." She smile, and then we crashed into the mini pool at the bottom. We resurfaced and she jumped and hugged me. I hugged her back, sort of, I don't know.

**~[*]~**

**As the day went by, I and Max were having a blast.** She was beating me on a couple of the rides, and me totally doing better dives.

"One more ride before we go back to the hotel?" I looked at Max and answered with a nod.

We go to one of the water slides and climb, yet another long flight of stairs. During our endeavor, I looked up and was looking at Max's back. I trail up and noticed that the strings on Max's bikini top on her neck were beginning to loosen. I didn't say anything, maybe because I didn't want to face a round of interrogation with questions like 'Why were you looking there?', and 'do you always stare at people's neck?' and or the classic, 'are you a creep?' So yea.

As she turned around to look at me, her, err, bikini top loosened and it fell over, exposing her, um chest area. I looked away immediately, trying not to look. As she fixed herself, well tried to, she had asked me to tie it back up. I did but I started to laugh, for no apparent reason.

"What's so funny?" I laughed even more, like full out laughing. I calmed down and told her, that that particular predicament that just went down was awkward and funny for no apparent reason.

Anyways, we made it to the top, the guy repeating what the guy from the first ride Big Thunder, had done. **(AN: too lazy to retype it DX)**. For this ride, though, we had to sit back-to-chest, or to make it easier, I had to sit there and hold on to Max's waist.

He pushed us down, and we made our way down the clear-tube slide, screaming, and me getting glimpse of the sun setting in the corner.

**~[*]~**

As we made our way home, music blasting through the car, and Max somehow, being able to sleep in the passenger seat.

The drive was kind of lonely, maybe the fact that, it was just me awake. I just sing along to the music, hoping time would pass by. But, that was hopelessly going longer than I had hoped.

I began to get hungry, a weird craving for . . . ice cream?

Awkward

So, what's the first place I go to, McDonalds ™. Why? Cheapest prices I have ever seen.

"_Welcome to McDonalds, what can I get you?"_ intercom lady said.

"2 ice creams please."

"_Any toppings?"_

"One with a lot of fudge, and another with caramel and nuts please."

"_Is that all?" _this voice was really getting annoying. It's so robotic and, robotic?

"Yes."

I prayed and thanked the Gods up above that my face, thankfully shaded from the place of lighting, making her unable to see me, leading to the fact that she is unable to recognize me as Fang Walker.

Well anyways, as I pulled into the driveway of the hotel, I left the stuff in there, managed to get Max to a half asleep stage, having the ability to piggy back her up to the room, and me being able to carry the ice creams. I try to make it as fast as I can, but you try carrying a full grown woman. You have? Add a bag of ice cream to that numb nut.

I finally, FINALLY, make it, me practically panting. I drop her on the bed, and go and eat my ice cream.

I open the lid, and open my mouth to taste the colorless goodness. I sit there and think, and think, and think. Ice cream clearly has an impact on my mind.

**Hey guys hoped you like it.**

**Not a good chapter to me, but I want to hear your opinions**

**I need the feedback, review please.**

**10 Reviews= New Chapter**

**- Aria Ride**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own a flash drive guys, not Maxie and Fangles. Sorry if its short QnQ**

Chapter 5- New Location, Dancing, and She sings?

Max

**I woke up on the bed, all yucky like,** with drewl going down my cheek, and my hair rocking the famous bed head.

I got up, stretched, and wiped the drewl off of my face. I turned around noticed that Fang was still asleep, rocking the same hairstyle as me I see. Interesting, interesting indeed.

I was thinking of waking him up, but I thought twice and didn't. We probably got home really late, he either carried me or I was half asleep and walking. He probably carried me. Whatever.

I turned around and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a robe all the while. I brushed my teeth and tied my hair in a high messy bun, leaving some strands of hair hang loose.

I walked to the kitchen and had decided to make breakfast, me struggling to decide what to make for breakfast. Hmmm, coin toss? Heads for bacon and eggs, tails for omelet and sausage. -

Heads it is.

I walk to the fridge and notice a note taped to the side by the milk. I chuckle and grab it.

_Hello Guests! :D_

_While you were out yesterday, the staff and I noticed that your fridge did not have enough ingredients for two, so we had decided to supply them to you. I hope you find them to your likings. Thank you and we hope this doesn't make us sound creepy._

_BLG. Manager, and Cleaning Staff_

I put the note down, contemplating whether they were only in here to 'supply goods'. Supply goods my ass, I bet they took something that belonged to Fang.

I grab the egg carton and the other things. I cracked 6 eggs into a bowl and started to beat them with a fork. I added some salt and served him his eggs.

I started to hum a tune from one of my favorite songs. I eventually started to sing.

I sang louder and louder, basically screaming my lungs out. I started to dance, classic style, you know shaking my "booty" as what the elderly would say.

I got to the hardest note in the song; I took in a deep breath and sang it, a slight crack in my phone, but still having a steady note.

As I finished the song, and our breakfast, I heard clapping and I turned around stunned. Crap.

"Wow, Max. Never knew you had a pair of lungs in that scrawny body of yours." I stared, blushing. He heard me. He fucking HEARD me. My life is over. I need to move to the country and adopt 47 cats.

I turned around and gave him his plate; avoiding any form of eye contact there was possible.

"You can't avoid the subject forever." I stopped in my tracks. _Just watch pretty boy._

"Lets go back a few miles." He had this confused smile on his face. _Ha got him. _"Let's go to Miami Beach Fangles." He smirked; finally realizing that the topic was on the ground and buried.

He answered with a nod.

**Being that it was a long time is just a total understatement. And here comes the truth guys. My father, being the 'oh so protective' type, had put a 'Website Filtering' thingy up, thus blocking everything on site, taking Fanfiction with it. Stupid, I know. But, it was until my last report card (thank the heavens that I did good guys) that he had unblocked it which means I was able to upload. YAY!  
**

**As for my other story, I Never Knew, new chapter will be up very soon. Just give me time to get the kinks going and running.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy. Love you Guys!  
**

**Happy New Year**

**Happy Valentines Day (Forever Alone)**

**- Aria Ride**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if i took to long, enjoy~!**

Chapter 6- Wait A Minute

Fang

"**Max . . . Maxieee . . .MAXIMUM!" What a waste of time. **She won't wake up. At all. God my luck is just freaking fantastic, she wanted to come here, and when we're actually here, she decides to fall asleep? Like seriously?

"Sorry sir, you can't park here, some builders are going to do some construction in this area."

"Oh ok, thank you for telling me officer." I drove away and parked by some palm trees.

And guess what, she still didn't even stir in her sleep. Oh my god.

I got out and grabbed a stray palm, walked around the car, opened the door, and stuck the palm in her ear.

She jumped, her words slightly stirred. "Wake up dippi."

"Dippi?"

Oh yea. . . "I was gonna say dip stick, but that sounded to mean." Smirking, I told her to hurry up, because we're wasting time, I'm trying to get a tan since everyone is so used to seeing me as pale. Something so that no one at least recognizes me.

"Anyways, let's go before it gets way to full." She gets out, a little dazed, and gets our bag.

We walked along the sand path, searching for a spot. "Hey Fang, can we set up in between those two trees?" she pointed to the trees, how it was perfectly shaded.

I nodded, perfectly ok with me I guess.

I put up the umbrella first. It took several tries, but I got it. She then put the chairs together, side by side, hers with a white towel, mine, of course, black. She took off her tank top and shorts, revealing a black bottom and blue bandeau top. . . Oh my. She sat down, Indian style, and started putting sun block on. As she finished, it was my turn. I rubbed it on my hairless, completely unblemished chest. **(AN: I had to im so sorry.)**

I asked Max if she can rub it on my back, she refusing at first, but then giving up.

"Race you to the water?" oh, a challenge? I bolted to the water, tripping on sand. _Nice._

Max laughed as she passed by. I caught her leg as I got up, and then picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder. She laughed but then eventually struggling to be put down, punching my back, squirming, the occasional yelp as I tickled her.

I made it to the water, putting her down eventually. She ran in right away, me right after her. She splashed me, I splashing back.

We were in the water for a good 10 minutes, coming out eventually to take a rest.

"Max, pass me a sandwich please?" I asked.

"Sure, PB&J or ham and cheese?"

"Ham and cheese."

She threw me the sandwich, me not even twitching when I caught it.

We ate in silence, occasionally laughing at each other's hungry, eating faces. She lay down after her second sandwich, me still chowing on, keeping it strong. After about 20 minutes of me and my nonstop eating, I stretched and lay down next to her. We stared at the clouds and laughed at each other's imaginations.

"That kind of looks like a baby." she pointed to it. I stared at it, trying to see if I can see the same things as she.

I ignored it, and searched for more, but being unable to see anything. All I see is fluff.

I blinked a couple of times, trying to make my eyes adjust from the bright sunlight, to the normal scenery. I then stood, and outstretched my arm to help her up.

She looked at me in awe, "Wanna build a sandcastle?" I stared at her. What? A sand castle? Isn't that what 8 year olds build?

"Why?" I question.

"What do you mean why? I mean look at those kids, frolicking in the sand, getting themselves dirty with no care in the world, laughing, smiling, building sand castles and rubbing it in my face how they're fucking professionals at the age of what? Five? I wanna do the same thing." I stared at her. What just happened? Is she really having a titi attack because she can't do what they can do? I laughed hysterically. And I couldn't stop.

"Are you serious?" she couldn't be. She's pulling my leg.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I looked at her, seriousness basically leaking off of her face.

"Alright, alright, lets go build some."

She grabbed my wrist, and dragged me. I had a smile on my face; of course, this was the Max that I remember.

We sat in the sand for at least 15 minutes, trying to make the castle look good.

Max stood, hands on hips. "Haha! We did it!" full cheeky grin plastered on the pretty little face. I chuckled, "Of course, and I finally had the tan I needed to not be recognized." I smirked, satisfied with the tanish skin color.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked. Max pulled her iPhone from her bag, and had told me it was almost 2 in the afternoon. It's still kind of early, and I don't want to go back to the hotel.

30 more minutes I swear.

**~[*]~**

**Max, with all her non-existent might, **tried hard not to move. "Hurry up, I feel like I'm going to collapse from using so much muscle. I mean seriously its starting to hurt Fang."

"You act like it's my fault that you forgot to put sun block on your back. I mean you could've asked me you dork."

"Shut up, it was an honest mistake."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuure."

Max was like a lobster that had only cooked on one side.

"OH LORD HURRY UP!"

"I'm driving slowly now, just because you screamed at me." Her jaw hit the floor. Ha. I smirked, next time don't fucking _scream_.

We made it to the hotel in a good 30 minutes or so, if not longer.

I even took my _time _parking. You guys should've been there, Max was literally going to throw a bitch fit, and it was so hilarious.

We went to our room, and Max had made me rub lotion on her back. . . If you're expecting something else, to bad, perverts.

I rubbed the lotion, and Max thanked me.

"Hey Max, want Chinese? Its only like 5 o' clock anyways." She nodded into the pillow. So I went to get her Chinese food. Lo Mein with extra chicken. Grateful that I still had my dark sunglasses on the entire time.

I got to the apartment, and saw that Max was in the same position as I left her. _Oh, so she dozed off. _I crept up to her sleeping form as quietly as possible. I then leaned in, only one inch from her face, I then got closer, just barely though.

"MAX!"

She screamed in response, breathing heavily, recovering from the scare she just had. _Haha. _I brought the bag up to a viewpoint. "Let's eat fatty," I said teasingly. Max's jaw was in the form of an 'O'. "I, Max, may be a lot of things, stinky, dorky, bitchy on those special days, funny, athletic, smart, outgoing, humble-" I put my hand over her mouth. "I didn't ask for a novel." She glared at me, with those brown eyes. She retched my hand away and continued. "I may be all those things, but I, and I am sure of it, am not a 'fatty', _Nick._"

I gaped at her. Did she just seriously do that? _I see how it is._

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, _Maxine._" It was her turn to gape. _Ha. _She knew that I knew that that wasn't her real name, but it was always funny to see the teachers back in high school to mistake her name, Maximum, to the more commonly used Maxine.

**~[*]~**

**After dinner, we went straight to bed.** We'll shower tomorrow. I suddenly realized that there was 2 beds. . . What? Why the hell is Max in my bed? _Hmmm. . . ._

_How about I . . . _I grabbed the bed from one end, and lifted. _Thud! _was the noise of Max's body hitting the floor. She groaned on the floor, struggling to get up. "What the fuck is wrong with you Fang?!" I gapped at her. Did she just. . . curse? What? She cursed?

"You were on my bed. There's a perfectly good, lonely bed in the corner over there by the window. Go sleep in it. I can almost hear it calling your name. See-" I cupped my ear, _"Maaaaax. . . Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax." _I mused.

She rolled her eyes and got up to her bed. She closed her eyes, and dozed off right away.

Wait a minute. . . i replayed today in my head.

Did i call Max, _pretty_?

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, and sorry if it wasn't good.**

**And I need your feedback guys, like seriously. How am I supposed to better these things if no one tells me what to improve?**

**10 Reviews= New Chapter**

**- Aria Ride**


	7. Chapter 7

**God, i am so late, but please read it!**

Fang

**I woke up to the feel of the bed **vibrating. I sort of ignored it at first, but it started to really get annoying, so I ended up picking it up. I checked the time, _2:00 am_. Oh dear Jesus, who could it be at this hour?

"Hello?" I questioned.

"_Morning Fang, sorry for waking you up, but Dylan demanded that we called you, it's really important." _Nudge? Is that Nudge I hear? What?

"Ok."

"_Happy eastern time Fangles! Listen dude, sorry for disturbing your sleep, but something really important came up broski. . ."_

"What is it Degree?" I'm a very impatient person.

"_Well, about a year ago, The Institution on Fine Arts had requested that you guys play at their theatre last year, but I had said no since you guys had just come off of tour, I said that next year for sure. And today at around noon, the head chairman, called to remind me, and dude, I can't decline them again, imagine the image you guys might get! I can't risk it at all!"_

I sighed.

"So? What're you trying to say?" Dear God in the heavens no. . . .

"_You need to fly back to Cali for a week or so. . ."_

"What about Max? I'm not leaving her hear on a promised summer, genius."

"_She can come, and ill fly you guys out, ill send you the tickets tomorrow."_

"Ok, now let me get back to sleep, jerk off."

"_Night."_

I hang up with a click. Dear lord, Max wouldn't be able to deal with thing; she's never like having a lot of people around her, crowding, and all that jiz. But she never explained why.

I sighed a yawn, and went back to sleep.

**~[*]~**

Max

**I woke up to the sounds of moving **suitcases. I struggled to open my eyes, feeling that those stray tears from yawning from the night might have crusted my eyes close.

I turned in the bed, stray warmth left behind. No one was beside me, so that only means that yours truly, Sir Fangles, is awake.

I got up from my bed. I was able to practically pry my eyes open, but at least they're open.

I yawned one final yawn, and walked to the bathroom, one eye open. It felt pretty early, so I was catching some Zs. I bumped into hard pecks. I backed up, looking confused, and walked around it. And then I heard a faint chuckle close to my ear.

"Open your eyes Martinez, we need to go soon. Get your sexy ass in that shower, and brush that raggedy mouth of yours. Smells like someone died in there."

I yawned in his face.

"Well incase you haven't noticed," my voice was all scratchy, ew. "But some of us just woke up. Why do you think I'm in the bathroom genius? To masturbate?"

"Just get ready. Make sure you're comfortable, we need to go to the airport." I looked his way, toothbrush clad in my mouth, smothered with toothpaste.

"Dylan called last night, he needs me in Cali, and he said I could bring you along."

I stared at him. The shrugged.

"Kay."

**~[*]~**

**I wore a pair of Hollister sweatpants, **and a summer tank top. On my feet socks and crocks.

We were headed to the airport now; I was fighting against sleep at my will.

But, Fang being the oober genius, decided to sing.

I stared at him as he made goofy faces my way from time to time. To say the least, Fang was sort of adorable when he does that.

And I sort of liked it.

But that was short lived; we were at the airport in no time. We parked and got the luggage out. We walked in and checked the bags in. Fang picked up his hair in the smallest ponytail possible, and a pair of, get this guys, his old reading glasses. I thought he got rid of them.

"Just two carry-ons sir."

The guy nodded, and we walked in.

"Um Fang, where are the tickets?" I questioned.

"Dylan is flying us out, he sent me the tickets via online mobile, so all I have to do is show them, and they scan it and we're good."

I nodded my understanding, sort of I guess.

After the entire airport shindig of security and blah, blah, blah, we were finally, FINALLY I say, at the gate.

They had just started boarding, so we were perfectly on time. Fang showed the guy his iPhone, and the guy scanned it, and punched some numbers into the system.

"Ah guests of Dylan Degree. First class."

My eyes widened, First Class~!

I never had been in first class, so a new experience today.

We boarded, and I sat in luxury, window seat of course, with Fang to my right. I was all giddy and happy that I am sitting in First Class.

"Calm down Martinez, we have time to gain." The gates closed, and we were off to California. Another first for me today. Wow~!

**Sorry for this late update, my laptop was going crazy, so my dad had to do some tweeking! **

**Well? What do you think? I think it feels rushed to me, but I don't know. Oh and I'm on SUMMER BREAK GUYS~! **

**More time for writing!**

**10 Reviews= New Chapter.**

**- Aria Ride**


End file.
